


Touch

by AwesomeWizard7



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-10-31 23:32:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10909698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwesomeWizard7/pseuds/AwesomeWizard7
Summary: Blake confronts Yang about her problems. This takes place after reunion.





	Touch

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little one-shot that I randomly thought of when I thought angst, because who doesn't love bees angst?

Blake Belladonna is good at reading people like she reads books.

But, she was never good at puzzles, and Yang Xiao Long is a puzzle.

Sure, a lot of emotions transpired during their reunion. But Blake wanted, _needed_ , more. They had talked a lot, Blake talked about her emotions and what she's been doing, along with Yang and what she's been going through. Yang told her that she went through a lot of emotions and had described each one. That of course didn't help Blake feel any better about herself, but Yang reassured her that she could never hate her.

Blake knew she didn't deserve it.

The one sensitive topic that Blake never touched upon was _her arm_.

She knew it's a sensitive topic for Yang and herself. But Blake didn't, _couldn't_ , know how Yang felt. Yang has a permanent reminder of _that_ night.

They both were afraid to bring it up, knowing they'd open up old scars.

So they simply talked about after the fall.

Yang still had questions herself as to why Blake ran, but she could guess a few reasons why.

Blake wanted a heart on conversation with Yang about that night, but didn't know a way to approach it. For Yang to not hate her, even after her arm? _It's all my fault._ Blake always thought.

So that's why Blake decided to go into Yang's room during night, where everyone would be asleep, except for the blond. Even back in Beacon she liked to say up doing homework or playing games.

Blake knocked lightly four times on the door, receiving a "come in" from inside.

She inhaled before turning the knob and stepping in. She saw Yang, sitting at the other end of the room, at a desk. Blake turned around and shut the door. _No use escaping now_ she thought. Yang turned around from her desk, standing, facing Blake.

She seemed surprised, but then an understanding passed through. Even if she acted like it, Blake knew Yang wasn't an idiot. Quite the opposite in fact, she did get into one of the best Hunter/Huntress academies.

Yang's room was dark, save for the moon beam that leaked through the window. Blake could see perfectly fine with her vision, but wondered about Yang. 

Yang took her jacket off, placing it on the desk chair, before walking to her bed and sitting down on the edge. She patted the spot next to her with her _flesh_ arm.

Blake didn't miss the way Yang would grab something with her right hand, then do a double-take with her left.

Blake walked towards Yang, shedding her own jacket on the chair. She sat to her left, shoulders barely touching. Blake looked down at the floorboards wordering what to say. Of course Yang beat her to it.

"Blake" she started making eye contact with amber eyes. "You and I both know we _should_ talk about it. I didn't tell you as much as you wanted to hear." Yang sighed looking down at her mechanical arm.

Blake glanced down at it, before looking into lilac. Those orbs held so much emotion, anger and sadness were evident at the moment. "It's not your fault." Blake looked confused, but before she could respond, Yang cut her off. "Blake I _never_ blamed you for _this_." She gestured to her mechanical arm. "No matter how upset I would get, I could never blame you."

"You should hate me" Blake found her voice again, albeit it was trembling. Yang's eyes were glossy with unshed tears.

"Blake, I couldn't hate you" Yang spoke so genuinely that tears pricked the edge of Blake's eyes. "Even if I lost more than this, it's better than losing _you_."

Yang looked up and was met with the sight of tears falling out of beautiful amber eyes. "Y-Yang... don't say that. I left! I _ran_ , it's all I do! I don't deserve this, I don't _deserve_ you!" Blake helplessly fought back, not allowing herself to be forgiven easily. She had her head in her hands, crying freely.

"Don't I get to decide that?" Blake looked up at Yang. "Blake you don't get to decide that you 'deserve' me, **I** do." Yang sighed looking off to the side. "Blake you were scared, you did the option you thought was right. Fight or flight instincts I guess..." Yang forced a chuckle before looking somberly at Blake. "But _why_? Why did you leave, you didn't even say goodbye." Yang's voice cracked in the middle of her sentence a tear falling out of her cheek.

Blake composed herself for a response, "Adam-he said he was going to _destroy_ everything I _loved_. And he said he'd start with _you_ , Yang. He wants to see me suffer, in pain. So he would target what I cared most about." Her voice was a whisper. "Yang he saw, just by the look in my eyes, that _fear._ He wouldn't be satisfied till he had you _dead_. I left because if I stayed, he wouldn't hesitate to kill you." Yang lifted Blake's chin up to meet her eyes.

"Blake there's nothing that I won't do for you. I would _die_ by your side if it meant protecting you." Yang's eyes were so soft and sincere.

"Yang" Blake could breathe out, at a loss for words.

"The only thing that sucks is that, I can't feel anything in that arm." Yang brought her arm up, opening the palm to show metal plates. Blake moved so that she could touch her fingertips with the cool metal ones. Yang looked at their hands before letting out a fusterated sigh. "I can't feel your touch anymore."

Fierce amber met two pools of lilac. "That's not true" Blake intertwined her right with Yang's left, flesh, hand. She cupped Yang's cheek with her other hand, placing their foreheads together.

"Blake, I..." Yang breathed before glancing down through half-lidded eyes. Blake was about to answer when soft lips met hers. Blake slowly closed her eyes before responding to the passionate kiss, moving her lips in sync with Yang's. 

The kiss seemed to have lasted only for a minute, both not wanting to leave each others sides. Yang seemed to notice this, so she held onto Blake whispering that one word that she couldn't avoid.

"Stay."

Lilac looked into golden orbs, pleadingly.

"I'll stay with you forever."

 


End file.
